The present invention relates to the new and distinct yarrow herein also referred to as Achillea ‘Sassy Summer Silver’, by the cultivar name, ‘Sassy Summer Silver’, or as the new plant. The new plant was selected by the inventor as a single seedling resulting from an insect pollination cross in an isolation block between ‘Moonshine’ (not patented) crossed with an unknown male parent on Jun. 23, 2014 in research facility of a wholesale perennial grower based in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seeds from this cross were collected late summer of 2014. The single seedling was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other Yarrow and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 14-53-2.
Asexual propagation beginning in the August of 2015 at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by basal tip cuttings has shown ‘Sassy Summer Silver’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.